Room 220
by franfiction97
Summary: "He wears dark clothing and a sardonic smirk. Your heart pounds furiously in your chest." A chance change of circumstance introduces you to a unique group of friends and you can't help but be enthralled.


**Hello!**

 **So this is my very first time publishing a piece of fanfiction, like, ever. Which is pretty nerve-wracking. And this is actually something I wrote a couple years ago that I just recently found again. I figured what the hell, I may as well publish and hope that at least one person wants to read it (which if you're reading this you are that one person, hurray! And thanks!)**

 **This is just a one-shot because I'm not really sure where I would want the story to go from here. I'd love to continue it one day but I have no ideas floating around my head so I'm leaving it like this for now.**

 **Still, I hope you enjoy it as is. A fun little meet cute for Bella and the gang.**

 **If you want, please feel free to review or comment or message me direct with any help, advice or constructive criticism you have. I appreciate any advice I can get - I'm new to this! Just be kind, that's all I ask.**

 **And without further ado, enjoy!**

 _{Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, I just like to play with them and wish they were real each night.}_

* * *

You look down to the crumpled paper that you are grasping in your hands. Searching through the lines of written words, your heart pounds furiously in your chest. After what seems like hours of reading, the words all blurred into one long mess, you finally find what you are looking for. Room 220. You are in the right place. You knew it. Looking back up, you impatiently brush away the unkempt brown hair that has fallen in front of your curious eyes momentarily blinding you, and glance at the figure that is currently wrongly inhabiting your room.

He wears dark clothing and a sardonic smirk. His hair falls in all directions slightly hiding his small widow's peak. Red or brown or a mixture both; the colour resembles that of a fallen log hidden deep in a summer forest. His eyes appear so green to you. The kind of green that pushes through the final days of winter in celebration that spring has once again arrived. The kind of green that welcomes you to run outside into the fields after a rainstorm. The kind of green that inspires hope and life and replenishment. The kind of green that pierces your very soul when you look at it. Your attention wanders down. You take in the scuffed up biker boots he wears, taking note of every scratch and mark you can see. Those are the sort of boots that would walk all over you, if you let them. And probably even if you didn't.

The man, for he seems too old to call him a boy even though he obviously goes to school here, clears his throat forcing your attention back up to his face. Still, he smirks. And still his electric green eyes penetrate you. Taking a deep breathe you try to process what has happened since arriving at Room 220. Which isn't really much if you're honest. Just the fact that there is a strange man in maybe your room and you don't know where he came from or if he is supposed to be there. Looking down at the paper again you clutch it even tighter. It is your comfort blanket right now. Sighing once more you bite your plump red lip so hard you swear the skin should break this time. Miraculously, it doesn't. Gathering your wild thoughts before they disappear any further into the confusion, you speak.

"Who are you?"

Your voice comes out in a breathless whisper. You hear a laugh. It didn't come from the mystery man. Shocked, you bring your eyes off the paper that is now nearly torn to pieces, and scan the small suffocating room. There is nobody else here. Just you and the man standing five feet apart on the carpeted floor.

"Who's asking?"

His voice is smoky, containing a certain undertone you can't quite find the words for. His voice carries mysteries you long to uncover. His voice is simultaneously ancient and new, containing the secrets of a land now forgotten and a future yet to come. It doesn't seem possible that someone could contain the secrets of the world in his accent, but this man does. His statement was short and confident and leaves you wanting more.

You forget his question almost immediately after he asks it. Your concentration is focused solely on breaking apart the jigsaw of his voice. Moreover, the tinkling laugh you heard earlier that came from what appears to be nowhere still plays on your mind. Coughing, the man raises his trim eyebrows in question, awakening you from your distraction.

"Sorry." You mutter, shaking your reddening face, feeling loose tendrils of uncontrollable hair fall into your eyes again. "I'm Bella."

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

The silvery feminine voice comes from behind you causing you to whirl around on the spot in a move that would have been graceful if you were a ballerina. Of course, you are not, therefore you tumble towards a ground that suddenly seems lower down than it did before, and infinitely harder. Your eyes squeeze shut in acceptance. You're not shocked. Falls like this seem to happen to you on a daily basis. After eighteen years on the planet you are used to it by now. However, before you hit the floor a hand reaches out and delicately grabs your tense arm.

"I mean, I know I'm a hot piece of ass but you don't need to literally fall when you see me. I'm sure that it's hard not to but really you don-"

"Shut up, Emmett."

The girl's sighing voice and rolling eyes interrupts the booming statement that broke out immediately after your fall.

Opening your eyes, for they were still squeezed shut, you peer into the doorway of your room where a giant stands. Obviously it is not a giant, but your brain seems to be working at less than maximum capacity today so it takes you a while to process the fact that you are simply seeing a boy. Albeit, a large boy. Taking in his tall frame, the first thing you notice is his muscular body, dressed simply in a white t-shirt that sports a rather obnoxious print you can't help but snort at.

Seeing you read the phrase ' _I'm not a weatherman but you should expect a few inches tonight_ ' not so subtly printed for the whole world to see the new intruder breaks his wide mouth into a huge grin, displaying cute dimples and highlighting his rugged good looks.

"Hey!" He sniggers. "Like the top?"

Blushing crimson at being caught you turn your gaze to the beautiful girl who both caused your fall when she spoke and saved you from your fall after. Standing with her chin held high and her hands placed lightly on her hips, an air of glamour seems to exude from within her. A slight smile dances about her full lips as she looks at the weight-lifter – _Emmett_. Sighing lightly, she shakes her head; lustrous hair so blonde it is almost white, waves through the air, appearing to shine in a way that doesn't seem real.

"God, Emmett. Stop being such a boy."

"You weren't saying that last night." He grins exuberantly and before she can complain continues, while throwing a wink in your direction. "Hey, it's not my fault the girl can't handle what I have to offer."

By this stage you can't deny your confusion any longer. Standing in one spot in maybe your room, careful not to move one inch lest you make a fool out of yourself by stumbling again, you look around at the stunning clique standing casually everywhere you place your eyes. It feels like this little box room, that is getting more suffocating by the minute, shouldn't be big enough to fit you all in but somehow, unimaginably, it is.

Feeling eyes on you, you turn to glance at the first man you met. If met is the right word. You still don't know his name. The smirk he once wore is gone and he is drilling his eyes into you with a look so heated it almost stops your heart. He seems curious. In the background Emmett and the beautiful blonde continue their vivacious argument, their words blurring into nothingness like the background chatter on a busy train station. You stare at the man, noticing details you missed earlier.

He is tall and slender with broad shoulders and an excellent jaw-line that could chisel granite. Yet despite the immediate lanky appearance it soon becomes clear he has an excellent physique with obvious muscles showing from underneath the three quarter sleeves of his dark t-shirt. Impossibly, he is both lanky and muscular, like a Greek God or that famous actor whose name you can't quite recall. While you take in the Adonis in front of you his emerald eyes wander to the distraction behind you. His lips turn up slightly in an unwanted amusement at the antics of his two friends. Shaking your head you turn your body slightly, attempting to concentrate.

"And that's why I get to have the remote tonight."

The muscular man sticks his tongue out at the beguiling beauty. To see a gesture so childish come from what appears to be such a brute of a man seems out of place and shocks and amuses you and you snicker quietly, wishing you had been paying more attention so you would know how the hell they managed to get onto the topic of television remotes.

Hearing your laughs the model, for that's what she looks like she could be, turns to face you and offers her hand, showing off perfectly manicured nails painted in a deep, vampiric red.

"Sorry about him. He's just an idiot."

The 'idiot' opens his mouth as if to complain, but thinks better of it when the girl turns her fierce gaze on him, choosing instead to shake his head insolently and stick out his bottom lip in a gesture that is once again surprisingly child-like. You have to bite your lip so you don't laugh.

"I'm Rosalie and you must be Bella right?"

Shaking her delicate hand, in a grip which is surprisingly strong, you answer.

"Erm, yes. Nice to meet you?"

"She doesn't seem to know who you are Rosalie. Why don't you enlighten her?"

It was _him_. With that amazing voice of his. Turning to face him, you see that he is now slouching back against one of the two beds in the room, looking bored at the monotonous introductions.

"Okay, Jesus, I was just getting to it. Calm down."

Rosalie sighs hardly, rolling her mesmerizing, almost violet eyes at him before crossing her arms over her perfectly formed chest.

"As I was saying. I am Rosalie. You are Bella. We are roommates."

She smiles dramatically, sarcastically curtseying to the man behind you as you hastily look down to the shredded piece of paper once again. Searching frantically for the words that will inform you she's telling the truth, you are unable to find them.

"No, no, sorry. That can't be right. It doesn't say anything about roommates anywhere on here."

You glance up apologetically, expecting her to have a moment of clarity in which she realizes her mistake and rushes out. In your mind you seeing her apologizing dramatically for the inconvenience before telling her boys to gather the boxes you only now realise are cluttering the room and ushering them out backwards, all the while waving her hands about begging for forgiveness.

When this doesn't happen you blink once. And then again. You stare at her desperately but she doesn't move an inch.

"Yeah, sorry, they only told me about it when I arrived. Apparently there wasn't enough rooms or something so we have to share. It sucks actually. I was supposed to have a room to myself this year."

She sighs.

Emmett grins.

The man shifts impatiently.

You blink. Again.

You try once more.

"But that can't. I mean – that is to say, they can't do that. Surely?"

"Hey, they can do anything they want. I already tried and they aren't changing their minds. We're stuck."

Rosalie sighs again, twisting some hair around her finger. You notice how very good she is at the melodrama. You think you have gone into shock.

"Anywaaaaaaaay." Emmett sings "I think that's the last of your stuff Rose. What now?"

He grins like an eager puppy.

As they continue talking you look down to the ground trying to process. You thought you would have a room to yourself because you requested a single and they said yes but now you have to share and not only do you have to share but you have to share with a model and apparently her friends. It's all too much. Running your hands through your messy hair you sigh and look up only to find them all staring at you expectantly. You stare back confused.

Emmett's easy smile is dipping slightly. Rosalie looks annoyed. And _he_ is tilting his head at you, as though trying to figure something out. He is looking at you like you are one of the world's greatest mysteries and he has to solve it. It's unsettling.

"Ah. Sorry. What was that?" You mumble apologetically and almost incoherently looking down at your tattered old chucks. The once white, now murky cream, laces are coming undone and fraying at the edges. Maybe it's time to buy some new ones, you wonder.

"I said, we're going for coffee at the union, want to come?"

Rosalie repeats impatiently, tapping a stilettoed foot.

You glance quickly out of the somewhat small window. It looks sunny out. You want to say yes. If you're going to be sharing a room with this model it would probably be a good idea to get to know her. But you don't. You can't. Your dad is due to arrive within the next hour with all your stuff and you know you need to wait for him. You look out to the waiting, eager and impatient faces with longing, wishing you could say yes. But, instead, you shake your head lightly and take your lip into your mouth, biting down.

Emmett's face drops like a child's when they find out Santa isn't real. Rosalie sighs, again. And _he_ frowns. He looks confused about something. Probably wondering why you would say no to a group of drop dead gorgeous beings. Hearing that word can't be something he, or any of them, are accustomed to hearing.

"Your loss." Rosalie flips her golden hair over her shoulder and without another word wanders out of the room.

"See ya later, Bella was it?" Emmett grins, waiting to see your replying nod before bouncing out of the room and down the corridor behind her.

Glancing out of the doorway after them you shift your feet anxiously. You can feel the body heat radiating off the man stood behind you. You want to say something, anything, to break the growing silence but somehow words have escaped you. You hear a quiet chuckle and carefully spin on the spot to see him looking at the ground with that same infuriatingly handsome smirk painted on his face.

As though he can feel your gaze he raises his eyes and they meet yours across the small expanse of the room. You feel trapped. Caught. Unable to resist the green depths of his sight.

"Well. This has been a delight. Truly. But I really must get going." He says with a subtle amusement as he wanders towards the door brushing past you as you follow him with your gaze. "I'm sure I'll be seeing much more of you, Bella."

"Wait!" You cry, shocked that you were able to find your voice at all. Seeing him pause you continue, "you never said. What's your name?"

With a grin he looks over his shoulder and announces what until that moment had been hidden from you, before disappearing into the busy, crowded hubbub of college students.

"Edward."

* * *

 **And finish.**

 **Hope you liked! And who knows, maybe I will update if I can think of anywhere I want this to go.**

 **Once again, please feel free to leave any comment or review, advice or even just let me know if you liked/disliked. All is appreciated.**

 **Happy reading. X**


End file.
